Blue Drop: An Aruménage à trois
by Polerbair
Summary: Yuri MariXHaginoXTsubael Because poor Tsubael needs some happiness too.


**Author's Note:** I always felt bad about poor Tsubael's unrequited love and looking for a way to bring her some happiness I saw the opportunity for a three-way. :D

* * *

><p>After the meeting Hagino and Mari returned to their quarters. The whole way back Mari was racking her brain trying to figure out how to ask Hagino to sit this one out.<p>

"Hagino... "

"Yes dear?"

"Uhm... would you mind not coming with us tonight?" asked Mari.

"What? You... You don't want me there?" asked a hurt Hagino.

"Oh no no no it's not like that. It's just Akane and I were just trying to get Tsubael off the ship more often in the hopes that she might meet someone. See I've really come to like Tsubael and I just want her to have the same kind of happiness we have and I know she'd never consider any of the arume women on this ship because they're all her subordinates." said Mari being careful not to say too much.

"Okay, I understand that and it's very nice of you but I still don't understand how my presence would be a hindrance at all." said Hagino.

Mari took a deep breath and sighed realizing she no longer had a choice. She had to tell Hagino the truth about Tsubael.

"Alright look. The truth is Tsubael has been in love with you for even longer than I've known you." said Mari.

"What? Don't be silly. What would make you say that?" said Hagino.

"She told me."

"She told you? When?"

"When we we're in her escape pod towing yours back to land. I was rather distraught at the thought of losing you and I guess I was kind of yelling through the canopy that I love you when Tsubael said she knew how I felt. When I asked her to explain how she said that she's been in love with you for longer than I have and that your happiness is all that mattered to her and since she knew she could never have anything with you since you were her commanding officer when she saw how happy you were when you were with me she gave us her blessing."

"Oh my god. So all this time... This is why she's done so much for me?"

"Exactly." said Mari.

"Oh my. I had no idea."

"Hey look... uhm..."

"What is it?" asked Hagino.

"Well, I wouldn't say this if it were anyone else but because it's Tsubael I ... I mean not that you would want to but... well, I just want you to know there's another option you could consider." said Mari.

"What other option? What are you saying?" asked Hagino.

"First, You know I love you right? And I never ever want to lose you but I really want Tsubael to be happy too so I wouldn't mind at all sharing you with her."

"Mari... Do you realize what you're saying? Have you thought about this?"

"I know it seems crazy. And maybe it is but... I just want her to be happy too I mean... If I came in one night and found you two together I wouldn't be mad. I'd be so happy for Tsubael. I think it would be a beautiful sight seeing her having her love returned to her. But only if you don't stop loving me in the process. I couldn't take that. Maybe that's selfish of me but if you think you can love both of us I'd be all for it." said Mari.

"Oh Mari. I was always so amazed at your seemingly infinite capacity to forgive and now here you are displaying an equally infinite capacity for generosity. It's not selfish at all. I love you so much Mari." said Hagino.

**~2~**

The next morning Mari had an appointment with the ships doctor to have an egg extracted for her and Hagino's first attempt at a child and with Mari away all morning Hagino had a lot on her mind. A lot to sort out after what Mari had said the night before.

Oh my, all this time, all these years and I never realized. I could never see it. No, I wouldn't let myself see it because she's always been my subordinate. What do I do? Tsubael, she's done so much for me. Could I love her? Obviously she's beautiful and sexy. She's got that cute little butt. Okay I guess I have noticed her at least in that way. But I would never let myself act on it being her superior. But that won't be the case much longer. Soon I'll be a civilian. And even Mari, my wife, the woman I love with all my heart, she wants this too. Tsubael is an amazing woman. There's no denying that. I guess the real question is once I am a civilian will I still be able to resist her. With out the excuse of rank, how could I not fall for her too. But could I really love two women? I certainly couldn't imagine loving Mari any less. I guess only time will tell.

**~3~**

[Skipping ahead to when Tsubael is picking up Hagino after Hagino retired on Arume.]

About an hour later Ekaril was finally finished filing all her retirement papers and was officially a civilian. Leaving the base she immediately headed far enough away to feel confident that her transmission to Tsubael wouldn't be detected. Then ducking into a restroom stall in some random restaurant she tapped her left ear extending her visor. "Tsubael? Are you there?" she asked.

"Yes of course old friend. Are you ready?" asked Tsubael.

"Yes. Where should we meet?" asked Ekaril.

"Wow that was fast I actually thought it would take much longer." said Tsubael. Looking at her screen which was showing Ekaril's location tracking her com signal Tsubael said "Head due east and you should reach the beach in about 20 minutes. I'll be waiting for you there."

"Understood. I'm on my way." said Ekaril before tapping her ear to retract the visor.

With that Ekaril flew due east like a downed pilot behind enemy lines trying desperately to make it to the border and in just under 15 minutes she arrived on the beach to find Tsubael's head poking out of a roof hatch she had her engineering crew install just for this occasion so she could take Ekaril aboard without having to expose much of the cargo ship above water.

"Ekaril! Over here!" Tsubael called out.

"Tsubael!" shouted Ekaril soaring over to the cargo ship.

Once on board Ekaril closed the hatch and Tsubael headed out into open water to make the shift back to Earth.

"Tsubael wait a moment please." said Hagino taking the hand Tsubael was about to use to initiate transport.

"Ekaril?" said a confused Tsubael.

"Tsubael, There's something I want to say before we go back."

"Okay." said Tsubael thinking "This must be important. I was sure she'd be in a hurry to get back."

"Tsubael, You have done so much for me for so long. And I've never thanked you enough..."

"Oh Ekaril please. Not this again. We've been through this. I understand." said Tsubael so sure she knew where this was going.

"No no I... I never let myself... I mean because of rank I..." stammered Hagino trying desperately to figure out how to say what she wanted to say.

"Ekaril? What are you saying?"

Hagino dropped to her knees and shuffled across the cargo ship floor over to Tsubael's seat "Actually I should apologize. I am so so sorry for not letting my self see. I've been so blind for so long. I couldn't see what was right under my nose. Please forgive me Tsubael, I love you."

"Oh NO! The Emil Force Drive! Ekairl! The shielding must be leaking! You'll have to fix it. Here are the schematics. I can't trust my own senses anymore. I'm hallucinating. The psycho-reactive waves must be affecting me." said a panicking Tsubael positive that what she just heard couldn't really have happened.

"No Tsubael. You're not hallucinating. I really did just tell you I love you." assured Ekaril.

"But... but... What about Mari? You've married her. You're having a child with her!" said Tsubael.

"Yes. and I will never stop loving her. I'm not betraying her. This is actually her idea."

"So Mari suggested you fall in love with me?" said a skeptical Tsubael in a sarcastic tone.

"Well no... well yes... in a way... You see apparently you've made quite an impression on her and she really likes you and she told me she wanted you to have the same kind of happiness that she and I have so she said she wouldn't at all mind sharing me with you." explained Ekaril.

"You're serious?" asked Tsubael starting to get that this is really happening.

"Yes, and after she told me that I spent the whole next morning thinking about you. Replaying our entire past in my head trying to figure out how I really feel about you and in the end I realized... Tsubael you're so amazing... so wonderful... and so beautiful there's no way I could avoid loving you."

"Oh my goodness... Eka...mmmmph"

Tsubael's words were interrupted by Ekaril's lips kissing hers.

"I love you so much Tsubael."

"Oh Ekaril. I've loved you so much for so long."

Ekaril pulled Tsubael out of her seat guided her down the cold hard floor of the cargo ship and began pealing Tsubael's uniform off.

"Ekaril? Here? Now?"

"I'm sorry Tsubael. I know this floor isn't the most comfortable place for it but I really can't wait. I have to make love to you right now."

"Oh yes, Ekaril. Please make love to me."

**~4~**

The next day back on Earth in Mari and Hagino's quarters Mari notices something about Hagino as Hagino is smiling and humming happily as she cleans up around the quarters.

"You seem a little happier than usual. Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Mari.

Hagino smiled back and said "Yes. You remember when you told me you wanted to share me with Tsubael?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the next morning I thought long and hard about how I really feel about her and I realized. I do love her. So after I retired and Tsubael picked me up in the cargo ship I told her."

Mari being overjoyed was eager to hear more and said "And? and?"

"We made love right there on the cargo ship floor." said Hagino.

"YES!" shouted Mari in excitement. "Oh my god I'm so happy for the both of you!" she added running over to give her wife a huge hug. "I love you so much Hagino."

"I love you too Mari. And thank you so much." said an eternally grateful Hagino.

"Hey, we should stay on Blue a bit longer. A few weeks at least to give you and Tsubael some quality time together. You two have a lot of lost time to make up for. I'll be around but I'll try not to be in the way. If you know what I mean." said Mari with a wink.

"Oh Mari. How can you be so incredible. God I love you."

**~5~**

Later that evening Mari returned from helping Akane cleaning up after dinner in the Galley. She walked into her and Hagino's quarters and not surprisingly found Tsubael in bed with Hagino.

Being the first time this has happened Hagino panicked a bit and said "Mari wait!" fearing Mari would be jealous and angry.

"Hagino relax. Enjoy yourselves. Don't stop for me. Finish up. I'll come back later." said Mari.

"Mari wait. Please don't go." said Tsubael.

Mari stopped and turned a bit surprised.

"Please. She's your wife after all. Why don't you come and help me take care of her." said Tsubael seductively. "Look, Two breasts. No waiting." she added with a wink and a smile.

Mari didn't have to be asked twice as she headed towards the bed leaving a trail of clothes on the floor stripping along the way.

With Hagino lying on her back and Tsubael lying on Hagino's left side and Mari on her right Mari and Tsubael each took a breast nibbling and sucking on Hagino's nipples..

"Oh my god! This is so incredible!" said Hagino with each breast in a different lover's mouth.

Not surprisingly Mari and Tsubael get the same idea at the same time and each of them have a hand heading south over Hagino's body. As their hands met in the middle they both stopped and looked at each other and with only a smile and no words they both silently agreed that this would be a joint effort as Tsubael's hand slid over top of Mari's and their fingers interlocked and continued their southward journey.

Upon reaching Hagino's pussy and realizing how soaked she already was one finger from each of them slipped inside.

"Oh my god! This is way too good to be true! You two are... Oh my god I'm cumming alreadyyyy!" screamed Hagino.

Mari and Tsubael each looked at their cum soaked fingers and then look at each other and then stuck their fingers in each other's mouth sucking Hagino's cum off each other's fingers.

"Oh my god. I love you both so much." said Hagino watching them clean each other's fingers off.

"We love you too Hagino." said Mari as both of them moved back to her breasts kissing and licking her nipples.

"Oh Mari. I can't thank you enough for this. For sharing your wife with me. Oh god I think I love you too Mari." said Tsubael.

"Oh Tsubael. Yes. I love you too." said Mari as she pulled Tsubael's head closer and engaged her in a deep kiss.

"Oh wow, That's so beautiful." said Hagino watching both her lovers kiss. "I've got to get in on that." she added propping herself up and sticking out her tongue trying to wedge her face in between theirs to get in on the kiss.

Mari and Tsubael of course turn their heads in an effort to accommodate Hagino's and the three of them tongue wrestle for a bit.

"So what shall we do next?" asked Mari.

"Well, I know what I want to do next." said Hagino. "I want to taste this gorgeous pussy." she added placing a hand between Tsubael's legs.

"Oh frak yes!" said Tsubael who promptly straddled Hagino's face.

"Cool then that leaves this one for me." said Mari moving between Hagino's legs.

Hagino was moaning into Tsubael's pussy as Mari licked and sucked on hers which was driving Tsubael wild.

"Oh bloody frak this is incredible!" yelled Tsubael.

"Oh god, You've got such a beautiful pussy Tsubael." said Hagino.

Mari said nothing as she inserted two fingers and continued licking and sucking Hagino's clit.

"Oh my god Mari!" yelled Hagino. "Wait wait. somethings wrong. Mari's pussy needs attention too. Tsubael could you take care of that for me?" she asked.

"Oh yes. Of course." said Tsubael happily. "Mari, could you swing your legs over here please?" she asked.

Mari swung her lugs over to hagino's left side on the spacious arume bed and Tsubael laid down on her side so she could get her face between Mari's legs and Hagino rolled onto her side to get her face back on Tsubael's pussy while allowing Mari to get her face back on Hagino's pussy.

"Oh my. Your pussy is so warm and sweet Mari." said Tsubael.

The three of them licked and fingered and sucked each other for only a few minutes when Hagino yelled "Oh my god Yes! I'm gonna cum! Is any one else cumming?"

The three of them came simultaneously

"Oh my god yes! Tsubael, your tongue is amazing!" yelled Mari.

"Oh Ekaril. I've dreamt about this for so long!" shouted Tsubael.

Then the three of them met in the middle for more tongue wrestling and licking each others cum off each other's faces.

Gasping for breath Hagino manages to say "Okay... What... Next?"

"Same thing but flip." said Mari as she reposition herself to lick Tsubael's pussy and the other two followed suit and repeated their daisy-chain.

After the second daisy-chain and another round of tongue wrestling they all collapse with Hagino in the middle again.

"Wow that was... that was... I had no idea sex could be that... that..." said Hagino failing to find the words.

"Yeah, I know. it was." said Mari.

"Can this really work?" asked Tsubael. "I mean you two have plans. You've already moved most of your stuff into your new home. How do we move forward from this?"

"Well, Our plans don't have to change." said Mari. "Hagino and I are still going to raise a family although we're going to be expecting you to visit a LOT." she added.

"Yes. At least once per week minimum." said Hagino.

"But what would I be to your kids? Wouldn't that be kind of weird?" asked Tsubael.

"Well, the nearest analogy I can think of among human relationships is god-parents. When a couple has a child and that couple is really close friends with another couple then the couple having the child can ask the other couple to be their child's god-parents which means in the unfortunate event something should happen to the child's parents the god-parents would take over the responsibility of raising the child." said Mari.

"You mean like a spare set of parents? Like back ups?" asked Tsubael.

"Yeah exactly. To our kids you'd be like a god-mother. A spare mom." said Mari.

"Okay. Sure, I can live with that." said Tsubael.

And the three of them lived happily ever after bla bla bla.

**THE END**


End file.
